marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Crash Morgan (Earth-5391)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-5391 | BaseOfOperations = Earth | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = United States | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Lieutenant | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Hank Chapman; Joe Maneely | First = Spaceman #1 | HistoryText = Crash Morgan resided on Earth-5391 a universe where advancements in space travel and exploration boomed in the late 20th Century. His origins and background are unknown. By the year 2075 he was a lieutenant in the Space Sentinels peacekeeping force, a group devoted to intergalactic peace. There he was under the command of Colonel Stone and worked with his sometimes rival Captain Speed Carter, as well as Stellar Stone and young cadet Johnny Day. In his earliest recorded mission, Speed and Johnny were attacked by the Blobs an alien race of space pirates. When Johnny was captured to keep the Space Sentinels away, Speed asked permission to lead a rescue mission and was denied. Pretending to go on vacation, Speed went after Johnny anyway unaware that Crash was following him to lend a ham and learned that the Blobs were working in secret with the evil Saturnians. Crash helped Speed rescue Johnny and cripple their operation. Crash was later captured on patrol by the Starmen, who sought to steal a fleet of space craft for criminal purposes. He and the other prisoners were soon rescued by Speed Carter and Johnny Day . Speed and the other Space Sentinels were then deployed to deal with reanimated skeletons that were coming from the Ghoul Planet. There, Speed, Crash and Johnny discovered space pirates that were using a machine to bring the dead back to life and destroyed it. Later Speed, Stellar and Johnny next tracked the evil Bems to an asteroid and found themselves captured. The Bem leader Bakka then ordered Speed to call off the Space Sentinels so they could escape. When Speed refused, Bakka used his Matter Converter to change Stellar into a Tigagator and Johnny into a Girafonkey and force them to fight to the death. Speed still refused and Bakka transformed him into a Elepheagle. Through his own will power Speed managed to maintain his human intelligence and he came upon Crash and the other Space Sentinels and convinced them to follow him back to the Bems hideout where they wiped out the Bems while Speed restored himself and the others to normal . Speed and Crash Morgan next worked together to stop the various Things from Outer Space which appeared to be giant creatures, but in reality were machines constructed by space pirates. The pair exposed this deception and destroyed the pirates asteroid base. Speed was next targeted by Comet and Bulka, a pair of spies who sought to infiltrate the Space Sentinels. To this end, they hypnotized Stellar, Johnny and Crash and all set them to try to kill Speed. When Speed survived the attacks he was taken prisoner instead. Bulka disguised himself to look like Speed, but Stellar -- able to tell the difference between her real lover and the impostor -- tricked Comet into shooting Bulka. When Speed attempted to subdue Comet, she committed suicide instead by jumping out the airlock . | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Crash occasionally employs a "Zoom Vest" a jetpack that allows for short distance flight in space. He also has a space suit and helmet that allows him to survive in space and worlds that do not have an oxygen based atmosphere. | Transportation = Crash usually pilots an "atomic gas" powered rocket issued to him by the Space Sentinels. | Weapons = Crash has access to the entire arsenal of the Space Sentinels, but typically uses a Hydro-Gun as his primary weapon. | Notes = | Trivia = * Crash Morgan's name is likely a parody of the name of the early sci-fi hero Flash Gordon. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}